Unseen
by SVUVOYFAN24
Summary: After the argument in Padre Sandunguero, Nick will will try and right his wrongs. But what happens when that night leads to new territory. BENSARO
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first SVU Fanfic! This will be multiple chapters! These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

"Another case down packed!" Carisi says with pride as he plops in his chair, "I never would have thought the cousin did it! My bet was on the dad."

"Hey New Guy, don't get too excited, we still got an ass-load of paperwork to do." Fin says as he walks out of the interrogation room.

Olivia walks in out of the watch room of the interrogation "Good work guys! I'll be in my office, I want paperwork on my desk no later than tomorrow morning."

Nick storms out of the elevator into the 1-6.

"We got him, Nick!" Carisi says as he put his hand up for a high five, but Nick walks straight past him to Liv's office. "Ok, what's his problem?"

Fin shrugs as Nick slams the door behind him. Olivia looks up from her laptop as Nick starts to pace back and forth in front of her desk.

"How'd it go with your father?" Liv asked, concerned.

"Nicolas Fiorello Amaro is getting married, again! This time to a child bride and he wants me to come!" He says as he continues pacing.

"Okay and?" Liv asks.

"Well, since going would require pretending that he and I have a relationship…"

"I hear ya."

"Or that what happened in our home didn't actually happen!" He says angrily.

"Nick, you have every right to be upset…"

"He doesn't get to wipe the slate!"

"It's not about him! This is about you, holding on to your anger!" She finds his eyes and looks at them intently. "I've learned that in order to heal, you have to let go."

"So you've forgiven your father… or William Lewis? Huh, have you forgiven them" He yells.

She raises her eyebrow surprised not expecting the worst experience of her life to be brought up. She got that he was angry, but it hurt, especially coming from Nick.

"Wow!" she says as she walks back to her desk, trying to holding back the tears of the memories that began to flood her mind.

"Look, I'm sorry, I…" He says realizing what he said was absolutely stupid. He wants to go up to her and hold her and cry on her shoulder, tell her what's in his heart, but he knows he can't. Instead, he looks her back in the eyes before walking out the door and closing it.

She watched as he walked out the door. She sat down in her chair, rubbing her face with her hands. She sat frozen as the feeling of Lewis touching her and the sound of that unforgettable song came flooding back. " _Every Mornin, Every Evenin, Ain't we got fun! Not much money, Oh but honey, ain't we got fun!"_ Tears began to fall involuntarily down her cheeks. She heard a knock and quickly began to wipe her eyes.

"Come In." She said as she began to pretend to be working.

Fin walked in and closed the door back. "Everything alright? It sounded pretty intense in here." He asks.

"Yea, everything's fine. He just had to talk to me about something." She said, running her hand through her hair.

"Some talk. Why does it look like you've been crying?" he asks as he sits in the chair in front of her desk.

"It's nothing, he was angry and the subject of Lewis came up and…"

"Do I need to teach lover boy a lesson?" Fin says angrily.

"No, its fine, really, just leave it alone. It's just that a couple of memories came back, that's all."She responds.

"Ok, sure, but next time he plays that card, I'm beating his ass!" Fin says.

"No, you're not!" Liv laughs.

Carisi opens the door. "We got a vic at Bellvue!"

"Okay, um, you and Amanda go check it out and get her statement."Liv says.

"Got it, Sarge!" Carisi says as he rushes out of her office and grabs his coat. "We got to go Rollins, there's a vic at Bellvue."

"Alright, let me get my coat." Amanda says as she walks towards the cribs. Once she does, they rush to the elevators.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW! Stay Tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys , here's chapter two. In this chapter things heat up a bit! Enjoy!**

 _Later that night, at Olivia's apartment._

Olivia held Noah in her arms as she fed him his bottle. He was lying on her lap, on the couch. There was a knock at the door.

"Dooe!" Noah gasped as he snatched the bottle out of his mouth.

"Let's see who it is!" She says excitedly.

She looks through the peep hole and sees Nick on the other side of the door. He seemed nervous.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Um… may I come in?" he asks.

She nods, pulling the door open wider. He walks in and begins to pace in the living room.

"So… What is it?" she asks as she rocks Noah on her hip.

"I need to apologize for what I said earlier. It was completely out of line and insensitive and I should have known better!" He pleads.

"Nick, what are you talking about?"

"What I said in your office, about your father and Lewis."

"It's fine. You were angry."

"No, it's not fine. I obviously hurt you and that is something I never want to do!"

"Nick…"

"No let me talk goddamn it. You are the only woman who still trusts me. My mom and sister are pissed at me for testifying and don't even get me started with Maria! You are the only one still supporting me. I don't want to hurt you! You've been through enough in the past year and me bringing it up was out of line." He says as he begins to tear up.

"Nick, sit down. Let me put Noah to bed and we can talk about this more."She says as she gestures at the couch.

She walks to Noah's room and lays him in his crib. She hands him his bottle and kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight baby, mommy loves you!" she says as Noah smiles back at her.

She closes Noah's door slightly and begins to walk towards the kitchen. "Do you want any wine or anything?" She asks Nick, who is sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"No, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself!" She says as she pours herself a glass. She begins to walk towards living room and plops herself on the couch next to Nick. He lifts his face out of his hands and stares deeply into Liv's eyes, his eyes clearly puffy. Liv puts her wine glass down on the table. "Nick, there is no need to cry over your father, he's not worth it. There is also no need for you to be upset about the argument we had."

"It's hard not to when you hurt the woman you lo…" He stops himself before he ruined everything.

"The woman you what?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow, hoping he says what she thinks.

"The woman you… look up to!" He says. She looks at him, knowing what he wanted to say, but doesn't try to squeeze the truth out of him. "Barba wants me to testify against my father. Now I don't mind, I despise the son of a bitch, but my mother and my sister are disappointed in me and will stick by him no matter what he did. I won't have anyone to support me while I talk on the stand tomorrow." He says, trying his best to distract Liv from the slip up he made earlier.

"Nick we have been partners for 3 years now and you've helped me get through the toughest time in my life better than Brian ever did. Now it's my turn to help you during a tough time." She says as she grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"I really appreciate you trying to help me. You helped me with my crazy situations over the past year, even though you were still fighting your fight. I really do appreciate that." He says as he stares into her eyes. Olivia breaks the contact by looking at his lips. She then looks down at their conjoined hands and pulls away. "You know what, I will take that glass of wine."

"Okay, I'll go get it." Liv gets up to walk to the kitchen. As she walks to the kitchen, Nick can't help but train his eyes on her ass. He was so turned on. He saw her looking at his lips when they were talking. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know what the consequences might be. But he realized he didn't care. She walked back to the living room with a wine bottle and glass in her hand. She sits a little closer to Nick. She pours some wine into the empty glass, and then pours herself some more. She closes the wine glass back. She then takes a sip of her wine, while Nick does the same. As she sits her glass down she reaches over his lap a little. Once she comes back up, she's dangerously close to his face.

"So, what time do you need to testify?" She asks as he sits down his glass.

"Umm, I need to be there at 8:30 tomorrow."

"Then I will definitely be there." She says as she looks down at his lips. Before she could say anything else, Nick not being able to wait, quickly put his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Olivia surprised, had her eyes wide open, then closed them as the kiss began to get more passionate. After about thirty seconds of tongues fighting, Olivia pulls away.

"Liv, whats wrong?" Nick asks, breathless. Their faces still close together.

"Nick, we shouldn't be doing this! I'm your sergeant, this is completely unprofessional." She says.

"I don't care about that. You kissed me back, you clearly didn't care either." He says, biting his lip.

"Nick…"

They stare deep into each other's eyes. Nick inches closer to her face, and pecks her on the lips, then looks back into her eyes and Liv pecks him back. Nick then kisses her as passionately as before, lying her on the couch. Nick places his hand under her shirt and begins to pull it over her head. He looks down at the beautiful woman under him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"He asks

She bits her lip and nods quickly. He begins to kiss her on her lips and neck. He then picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. They kissed the whole way there. It took them seconds to rip off each other's clothes. For the rest of the night, they fucked over and over, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


	3. A Little Tini-TINY Break

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been in the middle of finals week, so I should be back soon! Hopefully with a bigger and better story. If you guys have any suggestions or request for what you want to happen next please let me know in the reviews/comments! Thank you for reading and enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I am so sorry it has been literally so long since I've updated this fanfic. Things haven't been very good this past year and I just couldn't find the time to update, but now I'm gonna try to update every weekend or every other weekend. Thank you guys for reading this fanfic, This chapter is a little short because I wanted to put something up because my mind is going places guys! So, if you have any suggestions please put it in the reviews. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.**

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when Olivia woke up from her beautiful slumber. She was still sore in between her legs. A smile creeped upon her face once she recalled what happened just hours ago.

" _Fuck Nick." She moaned as he pounded into her from behind. She could feel herself tightening around his impressive length._

" _Mierda sí bebé, tu tan apretado." he moaned as he slowed his pace. "Liv...I'm gonna…"_

" _Me too."_

"Liv?" Nick said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to kiss her shoulder. "Last night was…"

"I know." she smiled.

"Do you think you could take one more round?" Nick smiled, praying she would say yes.

"Actually Noah is gonna be up in an hour, so I should probably jump in the shower." She said, now nervous.

"Maybe I could join you?" He said as she got up and began to walk to the bathroom. He watched her naked form as she somewhat limped to the bathroom and a smile graced upon his face.

As she was staring at herself in the mirror. She realized that she has to see him at work, with everyone else around them. This was gonna be awkward. Due to her over thinking, she didn't realize Nick walking into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. His fingers slowly traveled to her abdomen, then lower to her already wet slit. He started to rub her sensitive nub, but she gently moved his hand and backed away from him, "You should probably get home, you have court this morning and you should be focused on that these last couple hours. Plus, I have to get ready for Lucy to get here and get Noah ready, and I don't want Lucy to think that there's anything between us."

"I get it," He said has he backed away from heading toward the bedroom to put on his clothes. "You're the boss, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Nick…"

"No it's fine, I'll go. You freshen up before Noah wakes up." He said.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"We… I just need a day or two just to wrap my head around what just happened." She said as she put on her robe that was behind the bathroom door. She leaned against the door and watched as Nick rushed to throw on his clothes.

"That's fine, nothing's wrong I just wish…" he stopped, not wanting to say something he would regret and scare away one of the most amazing women he has ever known.

"Wish what?" Liv frowned.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go… Are you still coming to court?" Nick said as he stopped at the apartment door.

"Yea, I'll be there." She said.

He walked out without saying another word. She stood in the living room for a second, a little nervous of what the day was gonna throw at her. As she walked back to her bathroom, she mumbled, "I already can't wait for this day to be over." She pulled off her robe as she stepped back in the bathroom. She stepped into the shower washing away one of the most amazing nights she's had in a long time.

 **Sorry it's so short, but the next update will be much longer. Thanks! Reviews make me happy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I AM UPDATING. I KNOW ITS NOT THE WEEKEND, BUT IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH. This chapter gets a little smutty ;) Enjoy!**

 **Olivia's POV**

As I walked into the courtroom, my hands started to shake and my stomach doubled into a knot. I saw Nick on the stand answering the questions Barba threw at him about growing up with his father. I sat toward the back of the courtroom. I looked over at Nick's father and he had this sick, subtle smile on his face. Nick's mother Cesaria and his sister Sonya were sitting on his father's side of the court.

"Does your father have violent past Detective Amaro?" Barba asked.

"Yes, on occasion he would hit my mother and me." Nick said, "It was either his fists or a belt."

Nick has talked to me about his father. He described the amount of fear his family had when he came home. Tears began to well in my eyes as I heard Nick describe his childhood. It stirred up memories of me and my mother. A couple of tears left my eyes. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, so I rushed out of the courtroom to the bathroom. I splashed a little cold water on my face and took a minute to breathe. I wiped the water off of my face and walked back to the courtroom, but before I opened the door Nick was walking out. He bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry Liv." he said.

"It's fine."

"I saw you walk out, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had to use the...um... bathroom."

You could smell the awkwardness. All I could think about was this morning. No matter how much I tried, this morning kept replaying in my head.

"I'm done, so do you wanna grab some breakfast before we get go to work." he asked.

"Uhhh sure, I am pretty hungry."

"Ok, I'll drive." We walked to his car in total silence. I was putting on my seat belt while Nick turned on the car. We had been driving in absolute silence for about five minutes until I felt his hand touch my thigh. He looked at me and then back at the road. I wanted to push his hand away, but I just couldn't. He was so irresistible. I was still a little horny from this morning, so I didn't stop him when his hand inched closer to the button of my pants.

"Nick…"

"I'm just thinking about this morning." he said as he unbuttoned my pants. His eyes always staying on the road. His fingers stroked my already wet center. I moaned as he began to stroke my clit a little harder. I whimpered as I spread my legs wider, allowing him more access. He the slipped two fingers into me. I shut my eyes, as my orgasm began to build. By this time we were at a stop light waiting to turn. I looked over at him. His mouth hung open as he watched his handiwork. I could see him grow harder in his pants. Nick had to focus back on the road when a car behind us honked. Then he added a third finger and that's what did it. I moaned Nicks's name over and over until my orgasm settled. He pulled his fingers from me and licked them clean.

"Oh dios mio, que sabes muy bien." He said. "Are you still hungry Sargeant?"

I was still coming down from my high when I said, " Umm, I- I…" I was like a teenage girl. He just made me cum, in our squad car, on our way to eat.

"Nick… What are we doing?" I sighed as I buttoned my pants back. "We can't keep doing this."

 **I hope this chapter was okay! There might be an update before the weekend, I'll see what i can do :) Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn I suck at promises. Well I updated, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

" _Nick… What are we doing?" I sighed as I buttoned my pants back. "We can't keep doing this."_

"Why can't we?" He said as he pulled the car into this very discrete ally.

"Because I'm your sergeant and your partner and this just totally, unprofessional and inappropriate." I said looking him in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.

"So, Liv I want you, no, need you so bad. I have for a long time." he said as he put his finger under my chin to turn my head toward him.

"Nick, I…I" His lips cut me off. His hand tangled in my hair as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. My hands held his jaw, while his hand began to venture elsewhere. One of his hands was on my knee, while the other was fondling my breast. My hands dropped to his chest as his kept going on their journey of my body. While one of his hands were on my breast the other was other was helping him recline his seat. As he kept leaning down, I followed him while simultaneously climbing over the center console. As I straddled him his hands grabbed my ass, pushing me into is growing hard on. We moaned in each others mouths. His mouth then began to attack my neck, sucking behind my ear and just above my collar bone. My right hand reached between us to start to massage his impressive package.

"Bebé te necesito, me vuelves loco" He said as he looked me in my eyes. I nodded and he proceeded to unbuckle my pants. He pulled them down and began to massage my already wet center as I undid his belt.

"Oh shit Nick! Ah" I whimpered. When I pulled down his zipper, his member immediately popped out. I started to massage my clit with it, "Liv… Don't tease me" he whimpered. I sunk down onto his throbbing member, both of us moaning with pleasure, his hand settled on my hips as he pushed my down even more onto his huge dick. "OH MY GOD NICK! AHH… YOUR SO… AHHH" I yelled. I couldn't even finish my sentence. His tip was pressing right against that marvelous spot. "Tu tan húmedo y apretado" he said as he laid slobbery kisses all along my neck. As I was riding his dick, his thumb started to massage my clit, making me scream with pleasure.

"FUCK"

"SHIT...Ahhhh. NICK. I'M. GONNA. CUM!" I yelled.

"Do it baby, just let go." I felt a wave of pleasure hit me and my walls tightened around his huge cock. I could feel his hot seed shoot into me as we both groaned, moaned, and screamed, holding onto eacher riding though both of our orgasms. I sat that there until, it stopped. Nick's hands we laid on my ass as his lips nipped at my collarbone. We both moaned as his member slid out of me. I sat in the passenger seat putting my pants and underwear back on. And I thought to myself, I am 45 years old mother and this man is gorgeous and he wants me. A man like this is hard to find at my age. What the hell, we can try it, I guess, because I don't want to give what we just did up anytime soon!

"You know what, What the hell." I said as I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Really Mami?" He asked as he held my face.

"Like I said. What the hell"

 **HMMMM Lets see where this goes! Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
